Hamepane Tokyo Mew Mew
Hame Pane Tokyo Mew Mew ''Hame Pane Tokyo Mew Mew ''(Japanese: 'はめパネ 東京ミュウミュウ '''Romanji: ''Hame pane Tōkyō myūmyū) is a video game only available on the Nintendo Game Boy Advanced. It was released exclusivley in Japan on July 11, 2002. Developed by WinkySoft and published by Takara, hame pane is a RPG-Puzzle game. Plot The storyline of Hame Pane Tokyo Mew Mew, as per the instruction booklet- "My name is Ichigo Momomiya. Today I'm on a date with Aoyama! Although it was supposed to be a fun day, Quiche ruined it by stealing Masha's memory chip! The memory chip has our Tokyo Mew Mew secret identities stored on it!! Not only that, the memory chips broke apart! If we don't collect the memory chips faster than Quiche, Aoyama-kun... no, our secret identities will be revealed to everyone!? I can't imagine such a thing! Complete the puzzles to get the memory chips back!" Gameplay To progress through the story, players must complete a series of sliding-puzzles before time runs out. Each puzzle's picture -once completed- will be added to a collection/gallery. As the player makes their way through the game, the puzzles will become more difficult; panels will be added to the puzzles in increments of 4, 16 and finally 25. While arranging the puzzle's sliding panels, the image of the puzzle the player is to complete will scroll through a series of different images. Menus After viewing the publisher and developer logos, a message will appear with a miniature illustration of Ichigo, "ゲームをする時はお部居を明るくするにゃん！" The message translates to, "When you plays games, make sure the room is well lit, meow!" Navigation The next screen to appear will be the main menu. Masha serves as the cursor both on menus and during gameplay. The main menu is as follows: Upon selecting 'Start', the next menu with the following options will appear: Up to 6 files can be saved for story mode and free mode. Cafe Mew Mew After selecting the 'Cafe Mew Mew' option, a small window will appear asking "プロローグを見ますか？" (View the prologue?) to which the player has two options to choose from: "プロローグを見る。" (Watch the prologue) or "プロローグを見ない。" (Don't watch the prologue). If the player chooses to view the prologue, a cut-scene will begin; setting the stage and presenting the story. The prologue also introduces all five Mew Mews Controls The following controls are for the Nintendo Game Boy Advanced system only. As per the Hame Pane instruction booklet. *Simultaneously press the A, B, START, and SELECT button to return to the title screen. Trivia * There are two paths in the game, but both lead to the same ending. * There are 70 pictures in total to collect. * The game came with two collectible trading cards. * The game features illustrations by the Manga's artist, Mia Ikumi. * Hame Pane Roughly translates to "Panel, Panel" 06.70.png|06/70 10.70.png|10/70 11.70.png|11/70 19.70.png|19/70 22.70.png|22/70 0567 - Hamepane Tokyo Myumyu (J)(Independent)_02.png|27/70 28.70.png|28/70 29.70.png|29/70 37.70.png|37/70 39.70.png|39/70 0567 - Hamepane Tokyo Myumyu (J)(Independent)_03.png|46/70 47.70.png|47/70 55.70.png|55/70 57.70.png|57/70 58.70.png|58/70 59.70.png|59/70 61.70.png|61/70 Category:Video Games